Suspicious Minds
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Rewrite of Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts* When Ajay finds out that her boyfriend Chris had a drunken one night stand with the new TNA Knockout Champion Taylor She does the one thing that she didn't want She puts their relationship on Ajay Reso/Chris Sabin/Taylor


Suspicious Minds  
A/N: this is the rewrite finally for suspicious minds and cheating hearts. I like this version so much better than the first. Mollie belongs to Alice Jericho. Bailey who will come in later belongs to RollinsintheDean. I only own Ajay.

* * *

The truth

"We need to tell her Petey." Mollie Jarrett hissed at the Canadian Destroyer, her blue eyes on Ashton Reso who was laughing at something James Storm said.

"I know! I know." He said running his hand over his bleach blonde hair, "I tried telling her when we were in Windsor but I couldn't do it .she just seemed so happy." He couldn't bring himself to ruin her happiness.

"It just going to hurt her more in the long run if we don't tell her." She sighed playing with the ends of her own hair.

She owed it to Ajay especially after all the times she told her about Alex cheating on her.

"How about this?" Petey suggested, "We talk to her after the show about it together."

Mollie nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"Well. Well." Taylor Wilde said going over to the table where the pixie like blonde was sitting at with the cowboy, "if it isn't little Ashton Cage."

Ajay rolled her eyes as James slung a friendly arm around her shoulders.

"What can we do for you Taylor?" He asked taking another swig of his beer.

"It's nothing you can do. It's something I want to tell dear sweet Ajay."

"And could you possibly tell me that would be worth my time?"

Taylor's face twisted into a smirk as she leaned forward her hands resting on the table in front of her.

"That I screwed your boyfriend."

"What?" An almost scared laugh passing through Ajay's lips. "Josh would never."

"He did. That night you were in Tampa with your big brothers. He was with me all night."

"No he came home to me late that night." Ajay said disbelief in her voice.

"Believe it sweetheart." Taylor taunted, "I sucked and fucked your boyfriend and then he went home to you."

Ajay stood up knocking her chair over, tears in her eyes, her heart going to her throat.

"The last thing on his mind was you." She said.

The smaller Canadian started to back up.

"Pix? Where are you going?"

James asked worried blue eyes on her.

"To find out the truth."

* * *

Chris Sabin laughed at his best friend who chucked the ring box that he handed him back into his bag.

"When you are going to ask her?" Alex asked.

"Not sure yet." He answered tossing his shirt in the bag as well.

The two were quiet as they went about getting ready for the show.

"Hey Lex. Can you give us a second?" Ajay asked coming up to them her arms folded against her stomach tightly.

"Sure. You okay?" He asked.

She shook her head, her eyes on her boyfriend.

"What's wrong babe?" Chris asked climbing over the bench and lowering his head to kiss her.

She raised her hand quickly stopping his lips from touching hers.

Chris frowned and pulled away from her.

"Did you sleep with Taylor Wilde?"

Alex coughed nervously and stepped away from the couple not wanting to be a part of this. He knew that this could be bad.

Chris looked down at the ground not sure how to answer her.

"Did you?" Her voice rose getting the attention of the rest men that were in the locker room.

"I'm sorry." There was no other words but that.

"How could you?" She cried hitting his chest with her hands.

"Babe." He started grasping her wrists in his hands, "I was drunk. It meant nothing."

"Then why not tell me?" She cried.

"What's going on here?" Jay asked, "Let go of my sister man."

"He cheated on me." She answered pulling her wrists out of his grip, "I can't be around you right now."

Jay pulled his sister into his arms, "come on sis."

He threw a glare at him over Ajay's head.

"Fuck!" Chris groaned. He could have just lost everything he could've ever wanted.


End file.
